How To Rock a Secret
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Kacey and Zander have one moment alone, and they finally release their true feelings for each other. But to keep everything less complicated...they keep it from Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson. Till they realize..the real complication is keeping their love a secret. And Stevie is having relationship problems with Justin. Will they work it out? Will Zacey stay a secret? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Rock a Secret**

"How in the heck does this room keep getting so messy?" Stevie yelled in frustration.

I was jotting down lyrics on my notebook laying down side ways on the couch leaning on Zander, Zander was sitting forward on the couch, picking strings on his guitar trying to put together some chords. Kevin was playing random beats on his drums, while Nelson was being Nelson, playing "Row Row Row your Boat" on his key board. We were rehearsing for the new gig my Aunt booked us for next weekend. Stevie just walked in.

"I don't know ask the trash monster" I said plain mouthed, still focused on writing.

"Kace this isn't funny" she said.

"I never said it was" still focused on the writing.

"I set up a camera" she walked across the room, and pointed to the camera on the cabinet. She clicked "play". "So everyone will see what trash they've been leaving behind and you'll clean up your own mess" I noticed a little bit of a freaked tone in her voice. I stopped writing and looked at her.

"What's up with you?" I said worried.

"Nothing" Her face expression suddenly changed from freaked, to soft. "Nothing" she said again and shook her head. She saw I was really confused. "Kacey I said nothing, don't look at me like that"

"_Stevie.._" I hesitated. She squinted her eyes at me. "Okaay" I backed off.

She smiled "Thanks Kace" she smiled harder and put her books down. We all exchanged looks, thinking the same thing, "What's going on with her?".

"Um..so I think I have something for guitar" Zander spoke up. He put his guitar in position and started playing. Once we all started jamming to it Nelson put something together to go along with it. Stevie quickly grabbed her bass and started playing along too. Then Kevin jumped in. I looked at the lyrics I jotted down and started singing.

_Baby_

_I been thinkin' lately_

_That you and me have been gettin' serious..._

_How come, whenever I'm around you_

_The butterflies in my stomach won't stop, I can't stop dreamin' boutcha'_

_I(hold) don't(hold) know what this is_

_But I(hold) like(hold) it(hold)_

_..._

_Could this be love, or am I confusing myself_

_I never thought that I could fall for someone else like you_

_When you're with me, invincibly, I'm flying_

_Could(hold) th-is be love_

_Could(hold) this(hold) be love(hold)_

Everyone stopped and cheered. "Kace, that was amazing!" Zander said excited.

"Really?" I said surprised. I thought everyone was gonna think it was mushy. It was just something I scrapped down because...well me and Zander had been hanging out a lot and I kinda sorta developed feelings for him. I mean, he was smart, sweet, talented, sensitive, funny, and waayyy cute. I mean I've always thought he was cute but I never really felt so strongly for him. I wish I knew how he felt.

"Yea!" Kevin got up.

"Yea, it would be a great love song for Gravity 5. Keep it up Kace" Zanders winked at me. I smiled and blushed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" he said walking out of the room.

Then the bell rang, verifying school was officially over.

"Hey I'm gonna walk around the corner real fast to get some food since we're gonna be a while. Anyone want something?" Stevie asked, taking out her wallet and counting up how much money she had.

"Um, I just wanna an arizona tea, and 2 hot dogs. And a kitkat, and some oreos...and 2 popstar magazines. Oh and get me a water bottle just in case. I'll pay you back later?" I smiled wide. She looked at me with a straight face and shook her head.

"You're really lucky I love you" she smirked. I made a kissy face and went back to my lyrics. Then she turned to Kevin and Nelson "You two, I don't love as much. Either give me the money now and I'll buy you something, orrr come with me and pay yourself" she looked at them.

"We'll come with you" they both said.

"I think Zander would want something too" I said before they walked out.

"You've gotta point. I'll buy him something" she shrugged and walked out. Nelson and Kevin looked offended.

"What do you love him more too?" they went after her.

I vaguely heard her say "Yea, kinda!". I laughed to myself and continued writing.

Zander came back in. I looked up at him smiled and looked back at my paper and kept writing.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked, walking further into the room and sitting next to me on the couch.

"They went to get food" I said. "I chose to stay here. I really need to finish up these lyrics" I told him.

He nodded, "Same. I've gotta get together these chords" he grabbed his guitar.

"Ya know, that doesn't look all that hard" I shrugged.

He gave me a look, "Oh really?"

"Yea. I mean strumming abunch of metal strings on a plasti or wooden surface. It doesn't seem to hard to me" I said to him.

Zander's POV

I smiled at her doubtingly "Oh, _really?_" I asked. She smirked and nodded. "Okay fine. If you think its so easy, play the chorus of Go With Gravity" I handed her my acoustic guitar. I was careful with it, "DON'T DROP IT" I said. She looked at me like "Dude chill". She stared at it for a minute. "Any day Kacey" I pushed her.

"I um, I need the notes" she looked at me. I smiled and handed her the paper with all the chords on it.

"For guitar, it's chords, not notes" I corrected her. She looked behind her shoulder.

"Well whatever!" she laughed, and so did I. She picked a few strings and finally gave up. "Okay maybe it's not that easy" she smiled again.

"Told you. I'd be willing to teach you if you wanna learn" I offered.

She nodded "Sure". She smiled. I love her smile. I actually love a lot about her. Her hazel silver eyes, her angel voice, her beautiful long hair, her cheek bones, her cleverness, her gorgeous face and shape, her edge, and her intelligence. Her bossy self-centered attitude is a huge turn on. I've liked Kacey for the longest time. She's so amazing. I just never thought she'd like a guy like me. I don't understand why not, I'm a hunk. It just seemed like she was out of my league.

"Ok so.." I said, "You have to hold it like this" I wrapped my arms around her and positioned the guitar. We both stopped and stared at each other for a second and blushed.

"Like this?" she asked placing it the way I asked. I just stared at her beautifulness for a second.

"Perfect" I got lost in her eyes. She blushed even redder. "I never noticed how angelic your eyes look up close" I said to her. She giggled.

"Thanks Zander" she said softly. "So how do I play?" she asked, snapping out of our moment.

I wrapped my arms back around her and put both my hands over hers. I spoke softly "Well you strum like this.." I moved the pick up and down on the strings. "And you put your thumb on the bottom of the neck like this..." I placed her thumb, "Rest your wrist but not too much. And you take your left hand, which in guitar term is your fret hand, and you put your fingers on the chords, and press.." we looked into each others eyes again. I couldn't take it anymore. Her lips are right there, just do it Zander. I leaned in tilting my head to the right, relieved she wasn't backing away yet, I moved my hand to her hip to pull her closer. Since I was behind her, the only other way she could lean in was to lean back in my chest, and that's what she did. Once our lips were right there, I made the move and kissed her. Her soft lips collided with mine, we slowly and gently switched head positions. We pulled away slowly, making a quiet smacking sound, and reunited again but more passionate this time. She turned to face me more since her head position wasn't easy to kiss with. We pulled away one minute later, looked into each others eyes, smiling. I just kissed Kacey Simmon.

She looked at me, then looked down and whispered "Wow". I lifted her chin up and pecked her lips once more, just leading to another long kiss. She put her hand on my neck, the other on my shoulder. I still had my hand on her hip, the other stroking her hair. Teasing her, I slowly slid my tongue out to stroke her lips, begging for entrance. She happily responded by smiling and opening up her lips, our tongues meeting for the first time in the kiss. We sweetly tongue kissed for a few minutes then retreated for air. We smiled at each other and both blushed a dark shade of red.

Kacey's POV

I pulled him in for another kiss, but he then kissed me on my cheek, kissed farther down till her got to my ear. He pulled on my ear and sucked it a little. A flash of nerve shot through my spine, when he blew in my ear. "Guess what?" he whispered.

"Mmm, what?" I said in delight.

"I really _really_ like you" he responded. I breathed and smiled. I immediately pulled away. He looked confused.

"You like me?" I smiled hopefully.

"Well yeah. I've liked you ever since we met Kacey. You're amazing. And I can't believe this moment is actually happening right now" he smiled and looked down.

"What moment?" I asked eager.

"The moment I've always dreamed of...asking you out" he smiled and blinked.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it" I asked smiling flirtatiously.

"Kacey Simon, will you go out with me this friday?" he asked.

I nodded "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you Zander" I smiled. "Of course I will"

He smiled wider. Then he kissed me, inhaling from his nose. We kissed for a few minutes then I pulled away and said, "Let's stop before someone walks in on us" I smiled and pecked his lips again. Then we got up and started thinking of more song ideas.

* * *

**Want more? Review! :)**

**And those lyrics are original. It just popped in my mind while I was listening to an electric guitar solo. ;D**


	2. The Aftermath

**How to Rock a Secret**

"Oh okay...yea...no its okay...yes...no no don't worry about it, I actually had a thing I had to cancel and now I can go...yea...its cool...no really babe I'll be fine...definitly...it's ok, love you too...k, bye" I clicked the end button and looked down. I sighed, just thinking. Kacey walked up and sat next to me.

"Justin again?" she said.

"That would be the 5th time he's cancelled a date this week. I can't even talk to him, he's hardly in school. I mean, it's bad enough I have to call and text him acazillion times just to get him to respond once, now he's consistently cancelling dates. What could this mean Kacey.." I looked down again. Then the most horrible though crossed my mind "You don't think he's-" I started then Kacey stopped me.

"NO! He's has no reason to do that to you Stevie" she shook her head.

I looked at her blandly "Sometimes things happen without reasoning...that's just how life goes" I said and looked down once more. I could feel Kacey was studying me, trying to figure something to say, but nothing came to mind.

She rubbed my back and said "Everything will work out Stevie"

I looked at her again, "I wouldn't guarantee that" I said and looked around. Kacey looked at me worried. I changed the subject, and got up. "So lets practice this song" I grabbed my bass. Kacey followed with the same worried look on her face. She grabbed her mic and turned it on.

_Testing...2,3,4_

"Okay so everybody play what you were playing earlier. Zander, Stevie, do you have the backup vocals down?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice Zander and Kacey couldn't stop staring at each other. Somethings up.

"Yea, I got'em" I said.

"Yes, they're really good Kace" Zander smiled at her. She flirtatiously at him and winked.

_Ok, 5,4,3,2_

_*Electric Guitar and Keyboard*_

_Baby_

_I been thinkin' lately ..._

* * *

"Great practice you guys! See you tomorrow!" Kacey smiled and grabbed her things. Me and her usually walk home together after practices since she's only 3 houses away from me.

"Bye Kacey" Zander walked up to her and put his hands in his pockets.

She smiled back and locked her fingers together, "Bye"

Kevin and Nelson walked up to me and started talking "Hey great job today Stevie.." he went on. I couldn't help but stare at Kacey and Zander. Was something going on between them?

"Yea yea, um...Kace...you ready?" I leaned forward to look at Kacey. She was in the middle of a blush when she looked up at me.

She continued to smile when she said "Uh, yea. C'mon, let's go" she looked back at Zander and smiled softly "B..-bye Zander" she walked away on the path to our neighborhood. I turned around and started walking with her, but I looked back at Zander suspiciously. He was looking at Kacey smiling wide. Then Nelson and Kevin came and snapped him out of it.

I turned back around and looked at Kacey. She was smiling at the ground, holding her hands together, and walking as if she had to stay on the line. "Kacey?" I said. She didn't budge. "Kace?...KACEY!" I screamed.

Her head popped up instantly, "Huh?" she looked at me wide-eyed and clueless. "Oh...sorry" she snorted and looked straight into the path we were walking in, "in my own little world!" she looked down and laughed, putting her hand on her hip.

I looked back and saw Zander slowly driving away on his bike with Nelson and Kevin. "Is something going on there?" I pointed behind me.

"What?" she looked back, then looked at me,"Who?" she said, her voice suddenly getting high.

I looked at her smirking "Zander" I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" her voice got higher and squeakier, "Zander?" she looked back again and laughed softly. She did this for a couple seconds then finally said "Whaaat?" she shook her head. "There's _nothing_ going on between me and Zander, I mean Zander? Uhk, come ON Stevie you know me better then that!" she giggled.

"Kace...you can tell me anything. You know that right?" I asked her, looking at her curiously.

She narrowed her eyebrows at me, still smiling "Yea?"

I continued to look at her then lightly shook my head and raised my hands "Fine...soo what made you write that song?"

"No reason..." she looked down.

Hmmm...


	3. Sneaking Around

**How to Rock a Secret**

Zander's POV

"Hey wonderful people! Hope you're having a wonderful day!" Stevie bopped into the room. Well isn't she giddy today.

"Hey!" I waved. "Whatcha got there?" I pointed to her guitar case. Her bass was already here so that must've been new.

"Oh nothing, just an awesome new bass that my amazing rich boyfriend got for me!" she hopped. That Justin guy. I don't like that guy. None of us do. He blows her off and thinks it's ok, then buys her gifts that upgrade every time he messes up. So this time I guess he got her a new bass. Fantastic.

"Nice! Lets see it!" Kevin walked over to her.

"Okay, Zander, don't freak out" she told me. No worries.."Justin is some how connected to the tour bus driver for Maroon 5, and he got Mickey Madden to sign it!" she took it out of its case. Whoa.

"HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Nelson yelled.

"That's crazy!" I yelled. I didn't think this was that amazing of a present. But I was wrong. This was INCREDIBLE."Whoa, plus this is a-"

"Modulus 3000, I KNOW!" she jumped.

"Wow this is..-mmm.." I was about to go on about how amazing it was, then I realized this was _amazing_. He must've done ridiculously bad.

"What?" she noticed something wrong with my tone.

"He did this just cause?" I asked.

"Yea, he's been skipping out on some dates and he wanted to make it up to me. Isn't he awesome?" she smiled. Me, Nelson, and Kevin exchanged looks. She saw it. "What?" she asked again more whinny.

"Well Stevie, don't you think it's a little too awesome?" Nelson doubted.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked confused. Though you could still hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yoyo!" Kacey walked in smiling, looking up from her phone. Wow she looks beautiful. "What'd I miss?" she asked smiling. Her hair was straight complimented by a grey head band. She had on a dark pink, black, and grey frilly dress, with a tan blazer, and grey heels. Gorgeous.

"Kaceyyyy, look! Justin got me a bass signed by Mickey Madden!" she showed her. Kacey looked at it, then at her, then at Kevin, Nelson, and I. She suspected Justin did something too. But she shook her head and squinted at it.

"Uh, who's Mickey Madden?" she asked clueless. Me and Stevie stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" we both said.

"Kacey!" Stevie yelled.

"Mickey Madden is only the bass player in me and Zander's favorite band!" she told her.

"Ohhh, Maroon 5! I'm sorry, Adam Levine is the only one important to me" she laughed and walked over to the mic. Stevie laughed.

"Of course" she continued to obsess over her new bass.

"So Kacey...how'd you sleep?" I asked trying to sound as unflirtly as possible.

"I didn't. I had a lot on my mind" she hinted at me, smirking.

"Ah, funny...me too" I smiled at her. She smiled back, scoffed, and bit her lip.

"...What was on _your_ mind?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about the girl of my dreams" I looked into her eyes.

"And who would that be?" we didn't notice we were getting so close to each other and we felt Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin staring at us. We look at each other nervous for a second, then we turned and made something up.

"Demi Lovato" I turned. "She's so sweet and beautiful and talented. I will marry her one day" I nodded.

"Yeah, she is pretty great!" Kacey agreed, also trying to cover it up.

"Yeah, I hear she's blonde now" Nelson said.

"Pretty!" Kacey gasped. "I did not know this!" she started tapping at her phone. I still felt Stevie eyeing me.

"Sooo! This song...how's it coming?" I changed the subject.

"Great!" Stevie said, letting it go. "Kacey emailed me the rest of the lyrics last night. It's pretty awesome" she nodded. "I even did some more chord writing with my bass"

"Really? Can I hear?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure come on. I'll show you on my new Mickey Madden bass"

* * *

Reader's POV

"Great rehearsal everybody. See you after school!" Kacey waved them goodbye as she put her phone in her purse and began to look for her shoes. Her feet were killing her so she took them off shortly after she got there.

Zander pretended like he was leaving with everyone else and stopped at the doorway, making sure the others didn't notice. When he saw they didn't, he turned to Kacey, who still didn't realize he was still there. He walked further into the room, eventually catching Kacey's eye making her turn. They stood facing each other for a second then crashed their lips together. Zander wanted to do that when she first walked in. If he waited till the end of the day he would've gone crazy. So he took a risk and did it then.

He locked his fingers together on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt like he wasn't capturing enough of her lips and started kiss more, almost breaking her back the way she was bending back. They broke apart to catch some air, rest their forheads together. He was still holding her as if she was falling and he caught her.

"Wow" she panted.

"You have no idea...how much it was killing me...not to do that" he panted too.

"Same" she smiled. They chaste kissed as he brought her back to her feet. "We are doing way too much kissing for us not to have even gone on a first date yet" she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"So you wanna stop?" Zander questioned, pulling his arms off her waist for a second. She shook her head, putting one of his arms back on her waist and the other arm follwed by itself.

"M-m" she started kissing him again then pulled away. "We just have to be less obvious then this"

"Like sneaking around?" he asked smirking. Kacey nodded, smiling back. "That sounds like fun" Zander scoffed and kissed her again. They did this till the first period bell rang.

"Janitors closet after second period?" he asked.

"Beat ya there" she smiled flirtatiously, grabbed her shoes and walked out. Zander watched her and blushed.


End file.
